Talk:Metal Sonic VS Zero/@comment-30508636-20170617181632/@comment-32318224-20170618111650
As i said before, a Time-Stop is a Time-Stop, period. There is no Time-Stop for specific things unless its MMZ Zero's area Time-Stop shot. Hell, I can bring Tatsunoko vs. Capcom's Dark Hold which freezes time for all characters, even massive ones like Gold Lightan. Gameplay mechanics don't mean anything. Don't count Sigma blade in then because I don't think X8 is canon either. I only added it in as a bonus. There are still parts such as the Energy Saver, D-Converter and W-tanks to compensate. It just comes down to whether or not Zero can kill Metal before he runs out of both Weapon Energy and W-Tanks whilst also having Metal not attacking him (D-Converter) so that he couldn't do any more Time-Stops. Besides, Zero can always cancel his Time-Stop when Metal's end in order to save Weapon Energy. Yes MMZ and MMX Zero are 2 completely seperate bodies, but the reasoning comes down to: A. If MMZ Zero could achieve the feat, then MMX Zero could as well and might even do it better, seeing as the MMZ body is a duplicate fake of the MMX. Or B. If MMX Zero achieved it, then its a first hand experience that MMZ body might not even be able achieve. Considering the leaked art by Jetz, its definitely MMX Zero body we're using. Regardless of RNG, the Eurasia feat is there. Capcom made that specific cutscene as one of the possible outcomes, even if your headcanon would steer away from that feat. Capcom showed that Zero managed to survive it, meaning his body is durable, even if your headcanon says it didn't happen. Since Capcom also made the other ending, In a sense, Awakened Zero also happened although the series would end on X5. Same with the X or Zero choice playthrough. The Zero complete playthrough is there, you can't deny that. Each one of the mavericks have their own lines against either of the 2 characters. The possibility that Zero fought them all is also there, even if you want to think of it as multiverse outcomes as a result of different choices. If you still won't accept that as a stamina feat then how about an MMZ Zero one, with the fake, duplicate body? After barging into Neo-Arcadia Alone, fighting who knows how many mechaniloids, he proceeds to fight 4 Mutos reploids and the 4 Guardians, which are essentially copies of X. He proceeds that by fighting And beating Copy-X himself and with all that damage on the fake body, he escaped Copy-X's explosion. Then, with no maintenance he fights for 1 year straight against armies upon armies of Neo-Arcadians. Just a reminder, this is a copy of the Original Zero we're talking about. Imagine what the real Zero could do with his Original Skill-set. I was using Lumine as an added bonus to take the crazy step ahead. No, I don't think anything past X6 is canon, but i am very well aware of the crazy stuff that goes on there. So a chase along the direction tangent to the planet and never leaving the view while going at light-speed is a game mechanic and you won't count stopping time as a game mechanic? Right. Given that the wiki states that Sonic's reaction Speed is MFTL+, and also says that his speed is MFTL+, he could have easily escaped Eggman's trap in Unleashed, especially when you can see Super Sonic react to the whole scene. "Word of God" can state whatever it wants, Sonic has never shown to be at that speed right off the bat. Unless of course, you're implying that Sonic can reach light-speed and above after X seconds of acceleration and not jump straight to light-speed. Anyways, "Word of God" also states that Metal is only a mach 5. Other than that, Sonic has never proven himself to be at light-speed or higher from gameplay or cutscenes. Yes I am very well aware of the crazy stuff that happens in the Archie Comics, and yes it would be overkill in Metals favor. My point is, you're kind of exaggerating what Metal is capable of. Yes it took Team Super to defeat, but the gap between Metal and a single Super Form is too large. Also, why didn't he scan and copy Team Super's abilities if he can copy and replicate instantly? It kind of shows that he has his limits.